


Too Far

by VictiniAndDuck (WhiteCheddaShaymin)



Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [6]
Category: Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Regret, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCheddaShaymin/pseuds/VictiniAndDuck
Summary: Larry's grand crime goes wrong, and he really regrets it.
Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071125





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to DeviantArt on April 6, 2015.

2 weeks. That's how long I've been here.

To be honest, I never thought I'd end up in this place. But here I am, held in a prison cell. Unable to leave. I used to run free, doing as I please; now this is merely a far away dream that I constantly reach for. I realize how much I miss my life now that it's been taken from me. But, I only have myself to blame.

I had always been a sneak, a cheater, and a liar. And I was quite good at it. I also had a knack for grabbing cash. I'd always get the money I wanted, whether it was by winning, negotiating, or downright stealing it. It was my greed for gold that got me into this mess.

It all started when I heard of the Golden Express. A train filled with coins fascinated me greatly. All that money sounded wonderful, and I wanted it all to myself. So, I devised a clever plan to get just that. After finishing it, I snuck onto the train, and took a golden shell to blend in with the gold. Once I found the coins, I was instantly mesmerized by the beautiful shiny metal. I began to grab some, but then remembered my plan, and kept going forth. It was kinda hard to focus, with all that gold just laying about, but I just went on.

Finally, I reached the front. Now it was time for the plan to take action. I entered the driver's room quietly. I calmed myself, breathing in and out, then said, "Excuse me."

The Sprixie engineering the train obviously was not expecting me. She jumped up and looked behind. She looked at me for a bit, then slowly said, "What can I do for you?"

I had thought my outfit fooled her, so I calmed down and told her, "I've discovered a... robber aboard the Golden Express."

She looked at me with a confused, yet worried look. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Though, I wasn't able to get a good visual on them. I believe I last saw them at the train's end, grabbing the Coin Stacks."

"Oh my... that's no good. I must go see for myself." And that's just what she did. Now I was in control. I went toward the controls, before checking out the window to see how far back the Sprixie had gone. She'd reached the end, searching for the "robber". Now's my chance, I thought. I went back to the controls, and sped up the train. The Sprixie was quite shock at this sudden burst of speed. She flew off onto a nearby platform. My plan had worked. The Golden Express was all mine now. All those coin stacks, gold rings... it was a dream come true.

But then things got complicated.

As I made a turn, I noticed something that nearly made me jump out of my shell. There were gates, and they were CLOSED. I was wondering why anyone would do that, until I heard voices behind me.

"Hijacker is approaching the gate. Prepare for impact."

I turned to see one of the train's Golden Koopas. They must have seen that I wasn't one of them, and contacted the gate guards. Now I was desperate. I knew that hitting that gate at the speed now would break it, but it could seriously injure or even kill me. The only way to save myself would be to stop the train. Only, if I did that, they'd surely catch me, and I'd lose all the beautiful money... I couldn't risk that.

I left the controls. I ran past the guards, to the train's back. The express was fast approaching the gate. I grabbed on tight to the railings. The train was only a few more feet from the gate. I closed my eyes and held tighter.

*CRRASSH*

Seems the speed wasn't fast enough to break through. But it did damage the front pretty bad. I'm glad I didn't stay there. I opened my eyes, to see the Golden Koopa from before looking at me like I was some kind of filthy bug. Two guards were standing behind him.

"Look at what this thief has done!" blurted the angry Golden Koopa. "Not only has he taken coins without authorization, but his reckless actions have destroyed the Golden Express!!!"

I felt a strange pain in my chest.

The gate guard glanced at the enraged koopa. "Don't worry, sir. We'll make sure this criminal gets just what he deserves."

And that's exactly what happened. I ended up being sentence to life in prison for 15 months. It's been 2 weeks since the Golden Express destruction. And I now understand what that pain in my chest was.

Regret.

Regret for being blinded by the temptation of money...

Regret for my selfish action...

Regret for going too far.

**Author's Note:**

> Retrospective:
> 
> Looking back, this story feels a bit too angsty at the end. Also, I don't really think I went "far" enough to really warrant the reaction either. Why would having destroyed the Golden Express mattered so much to Larry?


End file.
